That Was Then, This Is Now
by katrisedavis87
Summary: Ever wonder why the Commander is the only Aquabat to never mention his family? Next installment in my AU. This one gets pretty heavy, so WARNING: child abuse, drug use, alcohol, injury.


Everyone was pretty emotionally drained and disheartened after the impromptu "visit" to the Goodman homestead. No one was very surprised when Jimmy pulled the Battletram over hours earlier than normal and suggested they all get a good night's rest.  
>Teeth brushed and pajamas on, the younger Aquabats were just getting settled in their bunks as Jimmy took his usual spot in the rocking chair, and the Commander perched on the edge of the lone empty bunk.<br>"Ricky, I do believe it's your turn to pick the story?" Jimmy asked, The Hobbit already next to his chair.  
>"Uhm, actually...I'd really like to hear about how you and 'Dad' met." The Robot's head tilted to the side as he took in this request. "I- I mean- if that's okay? I really like romantic stuff?"<br>Snorting as he rolled his eyes, Eaglebones chimed in, "I'm a little curious myself. Always wondered where the Commander got the idea for the Aquabats anyway."  
>Jimmy knew the story, of course. He knew ALL their stories. As the closest thing to a doctor that THEY could afford, he had often played psychiatrist to the others in addition to repairing injuries. Taking in how uncomfortable the Commander looked with the current topic, Jimmy said, "It's not my story to tell. If you want to hear it, you need to ask your father." All three boys looked expectantly at the Commander, waiting for an answer.<br>"Geez- ALL RIGHT, but only if we do YOUR "stories" another night, okay?" Enthusiastic nods. "All right, Robot, move your metal butt. It's story time." Jimmy switched places with the Commander, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. He knew this wouldn't be easy for the man, his past still haunted him at times.  
>Settling into the chair, the Commander closed his eyes and cleared his throat, mentally trying to prepare himself. "I'm only gonna talk about this once, guys. This is not a happy story, but it has a happy ending. Just remember that as we go."<p>

* * *

><p>"Once upon a time, there was a little Homie named Christian. Now, Christian was a SUPER RAD and handsome kid, but he also was a really sad and lonely kid. See, he lived in the poorest part of town, in a totally nasty and rusted double wide with his parents. Christian didn't mind being poor- heck, lots of people were poor! No, he hated WHY they were poor. Having a dad who wasn't really around, and drunk or messed up when he was, and a little too quick with his fists. A mother who often spent what little money there was on clothes, or her high of the week, leaving him so hungry at times, he would eat the sand in the parking lot just to shut his gut up. SAND, homies.<br>School was a total BUMMER too. The other kids were TOTAL jerkasaurs about him wearing the same clothes, EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE CLEAN, well, sorta, and because he got the welfare lunches. While other little dudes were into totally BORING stuff like cars, sports and worst of all GIRLS, Christian was into totally rad stuff like superheros, rock 'n roll and...robots...and yet he somehow wasn't the COOLEST kid in school! How wack is THAT?  
>He didn't need them, anyway! Christian was REALLY Super good at pretend. He'd make up these rad animal and robot friends. They were superheroes, saving the trailer park from the vile Powdered Milk Man by sheer awesome alone! He founded a country, a totally rad island where they did nothing but eat, sleep, make music and surf- the paradise known as Aquabania. He was always happy there.<br>Soon enough, little homie wasn't so little anymore. He had JOBS now, and they were SO BORING and took FOREVER, but they meant money, and money meant FREEDOM. Even though it was SUPER hard, Christian hid as much money as he could in his favorite lunchbox, dreaming of the day he would leave.  
>FINALLY, homes had enough money to jet, and was just COUNTING down the days until he turned 18, and could wing his way outta there. Then things got hardcore. When his dad rolled into the trailer, ripped as usual, and started screaming at his mother for more money, Christian made a hasty retreat out the window in the living room. He just kinda, curled into a ball...under the steps, waiting it out.<br>Then, it got SUPER loud, and homie's stomach started freaking out, cause it SOUNDED like they were in HIS room- where all his money was stashed. CRASH! BAM! stuffs' breaking, and Homie is just all out running to get to his lunchbox in time.  
>Basically winging it, he heroically burst into the bedroom. It looked like a mosh pit had invaded- the mattress was ripped open, white fluff leaking onto the floor, clothes and junk broken and tossed everywhere. But he had a MELTDOWN when he saw them on the floor, pawing his open, UTTERLY DESTROYED, Godzilla lunchbox.<br>He had saved WEEKS to buy it, it was just so cool. Just. Old black and white Godzilla, with his tail as the handle, AND THE MATCHING THERMOS- but, uh, yeah, he was pretty upset.  
>All that hard earned CASH was in that rad lunchbox. And these clownbags were just gonna take it? No way, homes. Again, WINGING IT! Christian straight up just leaps at them, clocking dad square in the eye. It got intense REAL fast.<br>He fought valiantly, but was no match for his depraved, strung out "care givers". Setting aside their quarrel, they ruthlessly beat the kid down. Who knows for how long? Thankfully, everything went black for our hero early on.  
>Christian woke up with his head on fire and exploding. Well, that's how it FELT, anyway. Everything was too bright, and he hurt EVERYWHERE. Peeking an eye open, blue skies and his beloved ocean rolling beneath his surfboard. It took a bit for his brain to pick it up, but he remembered EVERYTHING. No more get outta jail free card. No idea where he was. A strong suspicion his parents thought he was dead.<br>He had no idea where he was, and he was afraid. Homes couldn't see land anywhere, or hear anything but waves.  
>Rallying his strength, Christian paddled his board as best he could- broken ribs and a missing tooth were no match for him! Pretty soon, though, he got tired, rolled onto his back to rest,and started coughing up this nasty red foam stuff. He was just SO tired...<br>Thankfully, our hero got a rude awakening when he slipped off his board. Too tired and hurt to swim, he just let the waves carry him. It might have been hours, or days- keeping track of time just wasn't happening. The fight to stay awake was lost just as something scrapped his shoulders.

Christian had been SUPER lucky! He managed to wash up on the beach of the World's Greatest Scientist- your "Uncle", Professor Monty Corndog. With his help, medical and otherwise, our hero recovered fully. He even got hooked up with a sweet obsidian tooth to replace the one that got knocked out! All that remained was: What Next?  
>He couldn't, WOULDN'T, go back. He had no money, no job, no car- nothing except the friendship of this secluded man and his...awesome robot assistant. Thinking about everything that had happened in his life, Christian knew what to do. Determined that no one should ever have to go through what he had, Homie decided it was time to stop pretending, and BE a hero. So what if he didn't have superpowers? Planning carefully hadn't helped him before, so he'd make it up as he went along! All he REALLY needed was a cool outfit, and a new name. It was then he remembered his wonderful make believe island, the embodiment of everything good: Aquabania. As the founder and sole citizen, Christian decided that whatever name he chose, it would have to be a strong name, a LEADER'S name...<br>With the Professor and Robot's help, Christian became someone new, someone rad, a force to be reckoned with- The MC Bat Commander! Realizing that as awesome as he was, MC couldn't save the world alone, he set off to find others with Rock in their hearts and Justice at the forefront of their minds to help him. His very first recruit was none other than the Professor's Robot assistant- James Goodman. Microphone, saxophone and keyboard in tow, they set off together. And the rest, as they say, is history."

* * *

><p>The teens were quiet and wide eyed for a few moments after he had finished. Finally, Crash broke the silence.<br>"Your Mommy and Daddy REALLY did that?" He asked in a hushed whisper. Jimmy saw the Commander tense at the question, his frame shaking a little as he lowered his head.  
>"Y-yeah..." He gulped out, doing his best not to lose it and cry in front of everyone. This had been horrible enough, dragging all of this up again. Best not to think about it. EVER.<br>The Commander's head jerked back up as he felt two familiar cool arms wrap themselves around him tightly. He looked up into Jimmy's gently smiling face as the Robot placed a loving kiss to his forehead.  
>"But that was then, and this is now, Crash." Jimmy said, resting his head atop the Commander's. "WE'RE his family now. Right, Commander?"<br>Chuckling thickly with moist eyes, the Commander closed one hand over Jimmy's, thankful as always that his Robot partner knew just the right thing to say. "Yeah, Babe. That's right."


End file.
